


let go of everything we used to know

by torigates



Category: The OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think we should get married now,” Summer said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let go of everything we used to know

 

 

  
For a long time Seth thought that he and Summer would never manage to actually get married. It wasn’t that he thought they wouldn’t make it, or that they were going to break up. It was just that for the longest time they were always so _busy_ he didn’t think they’d be able to find the time to actually do it.

“I think we should get married now,” Summer said, coming to sit beside him on the couch in their apartment.

Seth sat up straight, the book he was reading a moment earlier falling to the floor, and dammit, he lost his page now. That was going to be a bitch to sort out later. But first-- “What?” he asked. “Like right now?”

Summer rolled her eyes. “Of course not _right now_ , you moron,” she said. She smacked him in the chest.

Seth held his hand over his heart. “Only you could make violence and name calling romantic,” he said, and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. She let him.

When he sat back she looked at him expectantly.

“What?” he asked.

“Um, marriage!” she said. “Us. What do you think?”

“I’m still trying to catch up,” he said. “You want to get married.”

“Yes,” she said impatiently, throwing her arms down in a mini tantrum. It was adorable. “Don’t you?”

“Yes!” Seth said. “I mean, of course.”

“So?” she asked.

Seth stared at her. She stared back. “I need a little more to go on, Summer,” he said. “You’ve lost me.”

“So are you going to propose?” she drew the word out, like it was the most obvious thing in the entire world. It was, actually, when Seth thought about it.

“I kind of thought I already did,” he said.

She rolled her eyes and waved her hand. “That does _not_ count. What, do you think it’s like some kind of blanket proposal that works forever even though you totally chickened out of the first one?”

Seth opened his mouth to protest, because really there was so much about that sentence that was just plain unfair, and frankly a little bit cruel, but then he closed it again.

“Summer,” he said after a moment, and took her hand in his. He stroked the back of it with his finger, and brought it to his mouth for a brief kiss. “I love you,” he said. “Will you please marry me?”

She smiled. “Maybe,” she said. “Let’s see the ring.”

This time he did protest in the form of (a very manly and dignified) squawk. “Are you kidding me?” he asked.

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning in to kiss him. After a long moment she pulled back. “It’s actually better this way,” she said. “Now I can pick out my own ring.”

He laughed and hugged her close to him.

“Besides,” she continued. “The last one you picked out for me was u-g-l-y, _ugly_.”

Seth couldn’t even bring himself to reply. He was too happy.

Summer got the ring she wanted, and Seth, well, Seth got Summer (out of the two of them, he felt like she probably got the better deal). Of course, it really wasn’t all that simple. They had to plan a wedding involving his family. And her family. And get Ryan to wear a suit. And work it around his job. And her job.

Eventually she did walk down the aisle, and none of those obstacles really seemed to matter.


End file.
